


this one is happier

by BabaTunji



Category: Black Panther (2018), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Consensual Somnophilia, Cousin Incest, King Killmonger, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 17:04:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14752853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabaTunji/pseuds/BabaTunji
Summary: Collection of ficlets, mostly smut, some plot. Slice of life. King Erik AU





	this one is happier

**Author's Note:**

> Erik and T'Challa try something new  
> Tags for: Size Kink, Somnophilia, Sex Toys

T’Challa is sleeping when Erik enters the bedroom, sprawled on his side on the large bed. It’s late, past 1am and he strips quietly, mind on a shower and sleep. 

They’d made plans earlier but Erik had been unable to leave till late, the flight from Nairobi adding an extra hour.

When he returns to the bedroom, he notices a small black container, left open on the end table. He finds a clear colored silicone-like vibrator inside. A bit larger than the size of his palm. 

The width, makes him look back on the bed where T’Challa sleeps. This wasn’t for him. He had his toys and he liked the stretch as much as anyone but this was borderline ridiculous. This was something T’Challa had gotten for himself. 

Guilt for not being able to make it in time mixes with arousal for what he’d missed. There’s a container of lube by the opened black container. He sets the vibrator down and starts to take off his kimoyo beads. 

Flashing through his notifications one last time, he realizes T’Challa had messaged him before falling asleep. He swipes casually through the messages, then focuses on the last one. He re-reads it a few times before his eyes move back to the vibrator then to T’Challa’s sleeping form. 

Suddenly he’s not so sleepy. 

They’d talked about this before. Jokingly at first, T’Challa was a heavy sleeper, and Erik was not. Though they’d never actually done it, beyond morning blowjobs, or sleepy groping. 

Erik’s minds races, beyond aroused. This wasn’t something he thought he would be interested in before T’Challa.

He gets on the bed slowly. The chances of T’Challa waking up were slim,he knew his scent and his instincts would wake him if Erik was an actual stranger or interloper. But still, Erik is careful as he crawls closer to the sleeping man. 

T’Challa is wearing a thin sleeping top, the fabric made from some silk-like material the older man liked. He is not wearing anything else, the top covering his ass and not much else. Erik takes a moment to breathe, ignoring his own arousal and settling closer to the sleeping man.

Erik trails a hand up his leg to shift the sleeping top up. He knows T’Challa prepared himself but he still pauses when he feels the warm slick on the rim of his hole. His fingers flex gently around the sleeping man’s hole pressing gently till his finger slips in.

He waits, watching intently for the man to wake or stir. He doesn’t. He pulls his finger out reluctantly rubbing the slick unto the man’s thigh.

He reaches after a moment for the sleeping man’s cock. T’Challa’s cock was one of Erik’s favorite things about him. Uncut and beautiful, honest to Bast beautiful soft let alone hard. He holds the man’s cock gently slowly applying more pressure. 

T’Challa’s non- reaction to his touch makes something in him unfurl, curious. 

He could in theory do a lot more provided he was very gentle. He settles in closer, kissing the dip of his belly button then slowly tracing his tongue on the man’s skin. Continuing to gently massage the man’s cock. Watching the older man’s cock get hard while he remained asleep is trippy but Erik doesn’t want to stop. Watching the man’s face and body every now and the for signs that he was fully awake. 

He felt like the man was probably aware of him at least on some subconscious level or maybe just having a sex dream, who knew? He nudges T’Challa’s prone form so he settles more on his back. Shifting the man’s thighs apart as he settles in between.

T’Challa stirs then. With the motion, but his eyes don’t open and his breathing is the same relaxed rhythm. He remembers the vibrator some time after his mouth wraps around the older man’s cock. Teasing but light he he slowly swallows the man down, the palm of his hands resting firm on the mattress. 

T’Challa had requested the toy specifically and Erik would deliver. Though he takes his time saliva and precum running down. T’Challa was not awake to rush him, and the illicitness of the man’s cock in his mouth with him mostly unaware and sleeping makes Erik’s ache.

He touches T’Challa gently, then not so gently on his thighs, then his hips then his face, fingers going to the man’s lips. In that moment he wants T’Challa to wake up. To the feeling of his cock in Erik’s mouth. Then he remembers the man’s message and reluctantly withdraws his hand. And his mouth.  
The latter takes more will power. 

He finds the vibrator and tries not to judge T’Challa too hard for the width of the toy. Then he gets more lube. They were both obviously masochists but more lube never hurt anyone. As fun as the incident with the fucking machine 2 months prior had been.

This time when he presses his fingers inside the sleeping man he’s less careful watching the way his body just accepts the intrusion, resistance minimal with all the lube and the fact that T’Challa was asleep. 

He remembers when he presses a second finger in, T’Challa had stretched himself before falling asleep. He wonders if he’d used the toy then too. The thought makes him reach finally for his own cock. 

T’Challa was a reserved man in public usually. In private he was much relaxed and Erik could almost hear the sounds the older man made when he was being fucked... or when he was fucking himself with a vibrator he knew he’d have Erik fuck him with again later. 

He pushes a third finger into slick heat and spreads them wide then looks up in time to see T’Challa’s eyelashes flutter but remain shut. So the man was either awake or very close to. Belatedly he wonders if he’d taken something to help him sleep. To make this last longer. 

Erik flushes feeling a bit guilty now. He still hadn’t done what T’Challa had asked him to do. He spends a little more time watching T’Challa swallow his fingers all the while rubbing his cock, gently with attention to the head and foreskin. T’Challa is more restless now, and his breaths less smooth so Erik finally presses the head of the vibrator to the man’s hole. 

This time T’Challa does stir for a few moments and Erik grins. Good to know even the King of fucking ridiculously large phallus objects, struggled sometimes. He doesn’t relent though, slowly teasing the head in. Waiting patiently for the man’s body to accept it properly. 

When the head slips in Erik let’s out an involuntary moan. Fuck. Despite knowing T’Challa could take it, probably had taken it before Erik had arrived didn’t make the sight any less impressive. Ever so gently he pulls on the toy, watching the stretch around it then presses the toy deeper. The soft slick sound is obscene the view is obscene and T’Challa is still. sleeping.

 

The hand on his cock slows, and focuses entirely on the toy’s progress. Teasing the toy slowly but relentlessly deeper. Fuck the stretch, he was already impressed though now that feeling was tinged with jealousy. He wanted to be inside T'Challa, wanted to be welcomed by sleeping man’s hole the same way he’d taken the toy.

When he starts to pull the toy out, he’s met with resistance, real resistance for the first time and he’s surprised. Checking to see if the man was still sleeping. He was. 

His breathing hadn’t changed, his posture was still that relaxed sprawl. But his body didn’t seem keen, on letting the toy go. It would be funnier if Erik didn’t want to be in the toy’s place. He pulls the toy out with more force. It slides a bit, but stays put. 

He debates teasing it out. Then decides, getting a new rush from the image of T’Challa sleeping on his side, with the large base of the dildo just… out. Keeping the man filled. Being jealous of a dildo was irrational and honestly ridiculous, but Erik was honest enough to admit. He was jealous of the dildo and he would wake T’Challa if it meant him and that dildo got to switch places.

But first… he takes a picture. Or two. Because fucking fuck T’Challa looks good. Perfect, full.

When he goes to pull the dildo out, he’s not gentle. Tugging with gradient force. He watches it slide out slowly, not even bothering to check to see if *this* is what would finally wake T’Challa. When the head pops out, slick and wet. 

He presses his own cock in. The entry is smooth, and wet but still relaxed from the sizable dildo. Erik looks up when he bottoms out, T’Challa’s eyes are open. 

He smiles in greeting and pulls out a bit. Slamming back in. 

“Fucking gorgeous babe.” 

He punctuates his words with another thrust, watches T’Challa’s eyes close and reopen, oh the joys of fucking the same person for years.

He had the other man’s number and he knew how to make him cum fast. But he slows, T’Challa is stretched out from the dildo, but still so responsive. 

“Toy’s ridiculous, T’Challa. Giving both of us a complex.” He leans down to kiss the other man and they shift so Erik is settled fully between his legs and Erik’s angle deepens. 

“Did you like it?” T’Challa’s voice is rough from sleep, and oh so innocent. Erik feels like exploding. 

“Almost came before i could fuck you. Can you even feel me right now? Fucking toy stretched you—so—good” His voice stutters over the last part as T’Challa *tightens* around him. 

“I can... feel you.” T’Challa goes monosyllable after that and Erik can feel how close he is. Too much foreplay, and fuck how was T’Challa even real? The sounds he makes when Erik thrusts just right goes straight to his cock and he wants to stay like this forever. 

He reaches suddenly before he cums for the other man’s cock. 

It's still soft, and when he looks up to see T’Challa’s face his expression is chagrined, and a bit guilty. 

“I came more than once before you arrived.” The image of T’Challa fucking himself on the dildo, and coming more than once probably feeling unbelievably full and knowing that Erik would still fuck him again with the toy, pushes him over the edge. 

He doesn’t pull out immediately and casually pinches T’Challa’s side. 

“Fucking tease.”

T’Challa looks unrepentant and amused staring back up at him. 

“Did you not enjoy yourself?” Erik snorts in disbelief, and carefully pulls the other man to the center of the bed. His cousin was ridiculous and Erik loved him, even if he thought being willfully obtuse was cute. 

“Was weird, you being asleep.” He admits after pulling out. He gets up a little shaky to locate a towel. 

“I’m surprised I stayed asleep as long as I did.” His cousin sounds more awake now, and he looks, relaxed in the low light. 

Erik gets back to the bed, towel in hand. “Heavy sleeper. Really heavy sleeper.”


End file.
